


Dented Cans

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: A super short Ravi fluff as a reward for Admin R. She needed a reward system to get her essay complete. But, she did it and this is what she got. She also got to choose the title.





	Dented Cans

**Author's Note:**

> A super short Ravi fluff as a reward for Admin R. She needed a reward system to get her essay complete. But, she did it and this is what she got. She also got to choose the title.

You were on your way to your apartment from the grocery store. You freed a finger from the hold of the grocery bags you held in both hands to push the button for the lift. You were sure that you had enough canned goods to last you a month. The elevator arrived with the loud ding!

The doors opened to reveal a tired Ravi with poorly removed eyeliner smudged around the corners of his eyes. Though you felt sympathy at how exhausted he looked, you couldn’t help the irritation that rose from your toes to heat your cheeks. The way he had crashed into you as he goofed around with Ken in the hallway outside of your door suddenly came back to you. You were heading out to work and he smashed right into you after trying to escape a scolding from Ken. You were knocked flat on your butt and the contents of your purse were spilled everywhere. He quickly bent down to gather your things as you got up and brushed yourself off. He handed you your refilled purse and gave a half-assed bow muttering “Sorry” in English. He didn’t even have the decency to properly apologize.

You rolled your eyes as you entered the elevator and ignored Ravi’s attempt at a friendly smile. Your expression soured even more as his smile faded. He scratched the back of his neck and you kept your eyes glued to the floor buttons. “Can I help you with your bags?” He offered.

You glared up at him. What?! Why was he asking such a stupid question? You weren’t even friends. Before you could say no, he grabbed all the bags out of your left hand and stalked out of the lift down your hallway. Confused as hell, you stomped after him. “What are you doing?!” You demand.

He stops and turns on his heel suddenly. You don’t have time to register his movement and smack face first into his chest. You recoil, rubbing your nose. “There, we’re even!” He states with a good humored smirk before leaving the bags at your door. You open your mouth to say something, but he flees at a sprint. Without looking back, he shouts “You can’t be mad at me anymore!”

You stare after him blankly before turning back to the groceries at your door. You couldn’t help the upturn of the corner of your lips. What a dork.


End file.
